Shinryū Hyūga
Shinryū Hyūga is a genin-level shinobi and a branch member Konohagakure's Hyūga clan, as well as a blood relative of Neji Hyūga. Background He was born in Konohagakure, in the Hyūga Clan, as a branch family member. At a young age, he learned about Neji, one of the strongest Hyūgas in the clan, the one who learned all the main house techniques when he is a branch member. Shinryū tried spying on the main house with his Byakugan, and he succeeded. Though, the main house found out about it and tried to destroy his brain cells. But instead, they let him go homeless because of his young age, as it was a suitable punishment for spying on the main house and try to copy the techniques for such a young boy. He met up with Teru Nara, and he studied at the academy, Teru being his teacher. He also let him live in his home for a few years. When he graduated and became a genin, He met up with Arekkusu, a jounin from Kumogakure, visiting Konoha, who became his team leader. The two became good friends, and eventually, adoptive brothers, much like Raikage A and Killer B. Later, because of the lack of team members, they decided to try and sign up for the Chūnin Exams. The two were in search of genins for Team 20, and they meet up with Ayaka Haruno, a distant blood relative to Sakura Haruno. Appearance Shinryū is a 13 year old boy that has short spiky dark blue hair and white eyes with a tinge of lavender in them. Like the rest of his clan, he possesses the renowned Byakugan; which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around his eyes to protrude much more prominently. Being a branch member of the Hyūga clan, he also has the Hyūga Branch Family Seal on his forehead. He wears a white version of the Hyūga Clan kimono, consisting of a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals. He also hides his Branch Family Seal under a black forehead protector. Personality Abilities Taijutsu Hailing from the Hyūga clan, Shinryū is exceptionally good at Taijutsu, as he can control the chakra flow from his tenketsu and do lethal blows to his opponents because of his Gentle Fist fighting style. He also has access to the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms and similar techniques, due to spying on the Main Family of the Hyūga clan. Ninjutsu Shadow clone jutsu Genjutsu Shurikenjutsu Roleplays *Training: Arekkusu vs Shinryu Hyuga *Ayaka, the Haruno Family Member *The Konoha Genins' Clash with the Mysterious Jonin *Fall of Team 20's Leader Trivia *Shinryū in is a combination of the words Shin (真) and Ryū (竜), which in Romaji mean "True" for Shin, and "Dragon" for Ryū. *According to the databook(s): **Shinryū's hobby is training using his Byakugan. **Shinryū wishes to become one of the strongest Hyūga, whether in the entire clan or just the branch family. **His favourite foods are onigri and noodles; while his least favourites are any other kinds of sushi. Category:Hyuga Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Character Category:Characters